How we got together
by SavingCain
Summary: Another Pradsen story for the masses. Enjoy.


**A/N:** **Hey, it's Savingcain. I got another message from shiroganesema for Pradsen, so I'm doing another Pradsen story. It may not be my favorite character pairing but it's not my least favorite. That would be Grahamscott.**

 **No offense to anyone who writes or enjoys Grahamscott, but as a straight man, I don't wanna read about two men.**

 **Now, shiroganesema asked for a story where David was dominating Chloe, but then I decided "What's the fun in that?" and made _Chloe_ dominate _David._ Here it is boy, or girl, I don't know. One Pradsen served up hot!**

 **I should mention that Mr. Jefferson is not a pervert in this story, so Rachel's still alive and well and Nathan's not a cokehead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or Guardians of the Galaxy. Trigger warnings include step-family incest.**

 **CHLOE'S POV**

I was in the garage waiting for Step-Prick to come in and see me topless. Mostly because he confiscated my pot and I needed to blackmail him into telling me where he put it.

Also I was having dreams about tying him up and whipping his ass and then waking up feeling weird afterward, so I thought it was another straight phase I needed to get out of my system. Technically it was, but still.

Step-jackass finally came in and noticed me leaning on his workbench.

"Hey, Step-Jackass. I need you to drop your pants and get hard for your step-daughter."

He looked at me and told me "Jesus Christ, Chloe! I thought you were gay!"

I responded with "I _am_ gay. Gay for _that"_ while pointing at his junk. "Oh, and if you refuse, I scream 'rape' and Mommy will either kill you or call the police. And you know what they do to cops in prison, so take them off!"

"Damn You!" With no choice but to comply, his pants are down. Kinda flacid at first, but as soon as I got down on my knees and started blowing it, it became solid.

I started going back and forth, pushing it down my throat and gagging. You should've seen how red he got!

Then I stopped, remembering why I was doing this in the first place and said "Tell me where you put my weed. Or, once again, I scream 'rape'!"

"I smoked it, kid. I'll give you money to buy more if you keep quiet about this."

"Good." Next thing I know, _my_ pants are down and I'm leaning on his workbench with my ass in the air. "Continue. Fuck me in my cute little ass!"

"Chloe, no! I'm married to your mom! Now can we just be shut of this whole thing?"

"Rape! Rape! Rape!"

"Okay! Okay! Just stop!"

"Good dog. Now fuck! That's an order from your master! Mwahahaha!"

His dick went into my ass and it felt _gooood_. He started pushing in and out of my ass while I repeatedly taunted him. The blowjob must've worked him up because he came in my ass within 10 minutes.

"Good dog! Now clean it up."

"What?"

"You heard me, Step-Prick." I said as I pushed him onto the ground and positioned my creampied asshole over his face. "Clean it up!"

I didn't even give him a chance to protest, I just put it over his mouth and forced him to eat my ass out. He was smart enough about what I'd do if he refused, so he just went with it. Honestly, Mom was convinced I was gay at the time since Rachel and I were together, so it was his word against mine.

Twenty minutes of a fantastic rimjob later, I came all over his shirt. Keep in mind, he only ever took his pants off at the time.

Or at least he would have if it legitimately happened. What really happened was more of a fuck-up than a dirty affair. Rather than it being David entering the garage, it was _Mom._ The plan went to hell and she asked me. "Chloe, why are you topless?"

I just came out with the first excuse that came to mind. "I, uh, invited Rachel over and, uh, was gonna fuck her in David's garage, you know, to piss him off given he doesn't like Rachel and..." I grabbed my shirt off the bench and pushed the button to open the garage and crawled out while the garage door opened. "SeeyoulaterMombye!"

I just went to Rachel's house. I probably shouldn't have told her what happened, because she told me I was gross for trying to fuck my stepdad, called me a cheater and told me that she was fucking Frank behind my back. I called her a hypocrite and left her ass.

Next thing I know I'm laying on a park bench crying for God knows how long. Next thing I know this boy comes up to me and asks me "Hey, you alright?"

 **Nathan:** _That was me._

I sit up a little and he sits next to me and asks, "I don't mean to pry, but aren't you Rachel's girl?"

"Ex. She was fucking that goddamn drug dealer, Frank. He wants her so badly, he can have her! I don't want her anymore."

He responded with "I know you don't wanna hear this right now, but you'll find someone else who cares alot more than she does."

Here's the kicker. The reason I decided I was gay in the first place was because my ex boyfriend Eliot was a prick and I decided men were assholes. It was at that point that I decided women were just as bad and I was fucked either way. So that's when I came to terms with the fact that I was, in fact, bisexual.

I asked him "Like you?"

He was dumbfounded. "Aren't you...you know...gay?"

"Define 'gay'. I'm bi. What say you and I go see a movie."

 **Nathan:** _I didn't know what to do, Max. I mean she was leaning on my shoulder crying about her ex girlfriend and then asks me on a date. I just accepted and took her to see Guardians of the Galaxy. Great movie by the way._

That movie was awesome! Star-Lord kinda reminded me of Nathan.

 **Nathan:** _Yeah I'm alot like...Max? Are you Okay? Maybe you shouldn't have told her about the David fantasy._

Who cares, Nathan. It's not like-

 **Nathan:** _Seriously, her face looks like mine would if I walked into two dudes going at it! Holy shit!_

Well, better she hears it from me than from Rachel. Anyway, that's the story of how me and Nathan got together.

 **Max:** (Continues to stare at Chloe, positively dumbfounded.)

 **A/N: There you are. Here's your Pradsen fix. Honestly, I feel like Nathan would be more like Star Lord if it wasn't for Jeffershit.**

 **On a serious note, I'm still working on The Dark Room and I need an ending to go with. Please leave a message in the comments on what ending I should go with for the flashbacks. And be sure to drop a like on the chapter I have so far for Got it Made and my When I'm Gone prologue.**

 **Endure and Survive**

 **Savingcain**


End file.
